


Вечерний кинозал и ночные разговоры

by Santia



Category: Snooker RPF
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santia/pseuds/Santia
Summary: На командном турнире по снукеру «Кубок Наций» в 2001-м году сборная Шотландии настраивалась на матчи просмотром фильмов «Храброе сердце» и «Роб Рой».





	

«Свободаааааа!!!» 

Вопль Мела Гибсона — луженая глотка, сразу чувствуется большой актер — раздался над самым ухом, заставив Кена Догерти подскочить на кровати. И это после того, как он больше часа безуспешно пытался заснуть, ворочаясь, взбивая и переворачивая подушку, считая овец (не помогло, но на пятнадцатом заходе он начал некоторых узнавать). А когда удалось расслабиться и погрузиться в полудрему, его оттуда вырвали, жестоко, под стать палачам, казнившим Уильяма Уоллеса в финале «Храброго сердца» за стенкой, где сборная Шотландии настраивалась в своём номере на грядущий матч. 

В былые тучные времена снукера их бы поселили в более приличный отель, но сейчас, когда спонсоры больше не выстраивались в очередь, организаторы экономили на всём. Отель в Ридинге, где жили полуфиналисты снукерного «Кубка Наций», относился к той респектабельной касте британских гостиниц, что предлагали кров над головой и завтрак средней съедобности, но роскоши в любом её проявлении вход под их своды был заказан, причем, звукоизоляцию номеров хозяева абсолютно точно считали именно роскошью. Неудивительно, что коротающие время в своих номерах снукеристы, сами того не желая, оказывались в курсе происходящего у соседей. 

Шотландцы собирались у Джона Хиггинса, обладателя телевизора с самым большим экраном, и смотрели «Храброе сердце» почти каждый вечер. Кен Догерти, живший через стенку от Хиггинса, включал у себя кабельный канал с классическими кинофильмами, делал звук погромче и пересматривал «Касабланку» и «Магазинчик за углом», но доносящиеся из-за стенки грохот, лязг и боевые кличи под звуки волынок прорывались через все преграды. 

Когда телевизор замолчал, Кен полежал еще несколько минут, но в итоге с огорчением признал, что сон безнадежно испорчен. Он встал, натянул брюки, сунул ноги в туфли и, прихватив с прикроватной тумбочки пустой стакан, вышел из номера. На их этаже, как он точно знал, в коридоре у окна стоял кулер. 

Он оказался не первым — один из соседей, Алан Макманус, как раз налил себе в чашку горячей воды и теперь задумчиво болтал в ней чайным пакетиком на ниточке. 

— Досмотрели кино? — спросил Кен, отворачивая синий рычаг на кулере и подставляя свой стакан.  
— Угу, — кивнул шотландец.  
— Я это ваше «Храброе сердце» уже трижды на этой неделе прослушал. Вы его наизусть учите, что ли, а потом экзамен друг другу устраиваете? — пошутил Догерти.  
— У Джона возникла идея, что нужно разбудить в себе боевой дух наших предков. Поэтому мы смотрим этот фильм перед каждым матчем. Утром и днём тренируемся и играем, а вечером собираемся вместе и устраиваем общий просмотр.  
— Но это же не фильм, а сборник исторических ляпов!  
— Мы в полуфинале, — пожал плечами Макманус, — а в прошлом году даже в плей-офф не выбрались.  
— Ладно, тогда мы тоже будем смотреть по вечерам что-нибудь вдохновляющее, — сказал Кен, отпивая из стакана. — Возьмем в прокате «Роб Роя», например.  
— Э, нет, — мотнул головой шотландец. — Мы его уже взяли. «Роб Рой» — наш.  
— Там играет Лиам Ниссон, а он ирландец, — парировал Догерти. — Так что, «Роб Рой» — наш.  
— Ниссон североирландец, — напомнил Макманус.  
— Всё равно, это ближе к нам, чем к вам, — усмехнулся Кен. — Забираем «Роб Роя», будем тоже воспитывать в себе боевой дух.  
— Догерти, имей совесть! — с деланным возмущением воскликнул Алан, правда, не очень громко, чтобы не разбудить других соседей по этажу. — Вам мало самого популярного святого?  
— Это кого? — из коридора вынырнула знакомая нескладная долговязая фигура, и Марк Уильямс с неожиданной ловкостью просочился к кулеру. Он нёс сразу три пустых чашки, две пристроил на узком краю столешницы, а третью сунул под кран с горячей водой. — Решили с ребятами чаю выпить. А вы чего тут воркуете?  
— Обсуждаем богословские вопросы, — фыркнул Макманус.  
— Круто, — согласился Уильямс. — Так кто там самый популярный?  
— Да святой Патрик же! — сказал шотландец. — Самый главный ирландский святой.  
— Ирландский, угу. Потому, что они его себе присвоили, — Уильямс подставил под кран вторую чашку. — Святой Патрик на самом деле родился в Уэльсе, откуда его похитили ирландцы и продали в рабство*.  
— Во-первых, это всего лишь гипотеза! — запротестовал Кен. — А во-вторых, в четвертом веке эти земли всё равно были под властью римлян.  
— Мало ли под кем они были, — рассудительно сказал Уильямс, наполняя третью чашку. — А жили там мы, валлийцы, и до сих пор живем. Святой Патрик родился в Пемброкшире, в городишке, который основал святой Дэвид. Будете на Welsh Open — напомните, я вас туда отвезу. Держу пари, вы такой красотищи в жизни не видели.  
— А почему тогда святой Патрик избавил от змей Ирландию? — с неподдельным интересом спросил Макманус.  
— Потому что он был валлийцем, — уверенно ответил Марк. — Для такого чуда нужна наша валлийская фантазия. 

Уильямс прихватил свои чашки и, кивнув коллегам на прощание, пошел к себе в номер. Оставшись вдвоём, ирландец и шотландец переглянулись. 

— Ладно, я пойду, — сказал Алан. — Пока сюда сборная Англии не нагрянула, с ними вообще без святых останемся.  
— И я тоже пойду, — согласился Догерти. Потом он глянул в ту сторону, где скрылся Уильямс, и пробормотал себе под нос: — Но святого Патрика не прощу. 

Макманус, проводив Кена взглядом, опасно прищурился и сказал: 

— Роб Рой — шотландец. 

***  
Сборная Уэльса проиграла в полуфинале сборной Ирландии, а Ирландию в финале убедительно побила Шотландия, отпраздновав торжество командного и боевого духа четвертым просмотром «Храброго сердца». И «Роб Роя».

**Author's Note:**

> * Такая гипотеза о происхождении Святого Патрика действительно существует.


End file.
